Wind Element
Wind is one of the five basic chakra natures, it doesn't truly specilize in anything and is more of a jack of all trades, this is due to the mix of big aoe, pinpoint, melee and anything else under the sun. Due to this, wind isn't the best to main, but it's the perfect choice to mix it with another element which it can cover it's weaknesses. It has one of the best moves in the game, rasen-shuriken, the damage focused counterpart of the twin lighting spear. While the tree has four branches, it ends with three due to the fact that two of the branches branch together forming the rasen-shuriken branch. It can form the following Kekkei Genkai: -Dark; -Particle; -Scortch; -Plasma; -Iron; -Chaos; -Bolt; -Sand; The skill tree: Like all other basic chakra natures, the moves in this tree branch off from eachother. While it may start with four branches two branches branch together to form the rasen-shuriken branch. The root: Yes, there's a root move, who would have figured that one out. Wind bullet 1 point This move sends out a ball of compressed air, upon contact it knockbacks the enemy and deals minor damage. The projectile itself is semi slow but it does have an adequate aoe, making it simple to hit. Nothing much can be said really. The move deals 16.5 damage and costs 40 chakra. The wind pressure branch: This branch, well, specilizes in cutting the enemy with it's moves? As is standard with the wind tree, the branches themselves don't have too much of a gimmick. This branch has only two moves, making it the shortest branch in the wind tree and in total it costs 7 points. 1.Wind cutter 3 points This move sends out compressed air in the shape of a blade. The blade moves lineari to where ever you pointed upon activation and upon contact with an enemy it knocks them back and deals good damage. The move itself has a big aoe and is quite fast, so it's useful as a budget move until you can get better ones. It deals 38.5 damage and costs 35 chakra. 2. Wind pressure 4 points This move makes the area around you hostile with wandering gusts of wind in the shape of blades. The move altogether has 4 barrages of damage, damaging and knocking back slightly everybody in it's area of effect. The move deals about 10.5 damage per barrage, for a total of 42 damage and it costs 25 chakra. The wind vortex branch: This branch well, exists. It has two moves locked behind a tier requirment and has four moves in total. It costs 23 points in total. 1. Vacuum bullet rage 5 points This move sends out many weaker wind bullets, the number of them seems to be random and vary from a measly four to an outstanding eight per activation. They fire in the general direction of where you're shooting and one enemy may get hit by more than one bullet. It seems to do great damage if most of the bullets hit, but due to the nature of the move it's very hard to determine the damage per bullet. The move costs 30 chakra. 2. Blades of the wind 4 points This move sends out two balls of compressed air. The balls are tiny but move very quickly, but the most important part of this move is the fact that by itself it doesn't have a cooldown, being one of the few moves with this trait, but do note that using this move back to back before the animation has finished is known to cause a bug that makes you go on cooldown until you die. It does seem the second bullet is the same as the second shuriken of lighting shuriken, doing nothing. The move deals 21 damage and costs 10 chakra. 3. Wind sword 6 points, tier 1 This move generates a sword made of wind in your hand. The sword becomes your weapon and deals 13.5 damage per swing and has moderate range, but do note you cannot throw it with e as you can most other weapons, but it doesn't have a cooldown.. The move costs 25 chakra. 4. Wind vortex 8 points, tier 1 This move is similar to wind pressure, but instead of it being near you it sends out the area to wherever you're facing. It moves at a decent pace and has a decent aoe. The move seems to have about 4 ticks of moderate damage which drags the enemy along with it, alongside that you can aim the move by changing the direction you're facing. The move deals about 13.5 damage per tick and costing 25 chakra. The rasen-shuriken branch: This branch is the most popural one, only due to it's final move, rasen-shuriken. It's known for dealing just a tad bit too much damage and it's the wind counterpart of the twin lighting spear, but it doesn't have nearly as good of a range, doesn't buff your speed but what it does do is one shot people because it can. This branch has 6 moves in total with 2 different branches branching together at raging tornado blast and costs 33 points in total. 1. Rising wind 3 points This move sprays a cone of air coming from right in front of you unto everybody in your wake. It deals amazing damage for a D+ move and does decent knockback. Nothing much more to say, would suggest. It deals 39.5 damage and costs 25 chakra. 2. Roaring tornado 4 points The move summons a mini tornado on you, knocking back and damaging everybody nearby. While the move may seem to have a small range, the actuall one is quite decent, but due to it's low damage it's only use is to disengage from unwanted fights, though note, if somehow an enemy stays nearby for a longer period of time they may take more than one tick of damage. It deals about 7 damage and costs 25 chakra. 3. Tornado vacuum 4 points This move is simiral to rising wind, but it has more than one tick and deals much, much less damage. It deals about 8 damage per tick and costs 35 chakra. 4. Raging tornado blast 6 points This move sends out three mini tornadoes which split from eachother to whatever direction you were facing, and upon coming close to an enemy they try to chase them for a short duration. On contact they knockback and deal moderate damage. Due to the nature of this move, it's dificult to pinpoint the exact damage, but my best guess is that it deals about 37.5 damage in total. 5. Wind rasengan 6 points, tier 1 This move is simiral to chidori, giving no speed boost, locking you in sprint and making you unable to do anything but run until you come close enough to an enemy, at which point you deal amazing damage to them How amazing you ask? 71.5! The move costs 25 chakra.and last for some amount of time. 6. Wind rasen-shuriken 10 points, tier 1 This is unironically the rasengan but many, many times stronger. It gives a minor speed boost but has a giant charging animation, but that won't matter too much because nobody will be dumb enough to be close to you while it's happening. This is one of those moves that people who don't invest into hp will begin to question why they even play this game, sadly it doesn't stun but it does knockback for a good amount, and it doesn't stuck your animation to anything after you hit the enemy. This move deals a massive 104.5 damage and costs 40 chakra. Final words: This was done on a tier 4 account, I "might" remake the damage values when sometime later but for now, this is enough. Peace.